


Familia, Amor et Acceptatione

by Raijin Tora (Bronze_Heart)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Inspired by Fanart, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_Heart/pseuds/Raijin%20Tora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami travel to the Southern Water Tribe to finally reveal their relationship to Korra's parents.</p>
<p>Inspired by plastic-pipes' comic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familia, Amor et Acceptatione

The idea of standing before your girlfriend’s parents and revealing your relationship with their daughter would intimidate even the bravest people. Their view of you would instantly change forever, and once you were beyond that door, there was no turning back.

Yet, seeing that happy glow in Korra’s eyes and the warm smile on her lips only resigned Asami to the inevitable. Her happiness came first and she certainly wouldn’t take that away from her. But why were her knees quivering? She wanted nothing more than to turn and run the other way, letting her feet take her miles away from that place in the South. Back to the safety of Republic City. Back to normalcy and work and business and…

Anything. Anything _but_ this.

Asami could only plead and beg silently with her anxious green eyes for Korra to help her. Her mind was swimming and she was drowning, unable to remain afloat and Korra was the only thing preventing her from sinking too deep. Instinct drove her to flee rather than fight; this was not something she could do. Handling diplomats and politicians with their own personal agendas she could never agree with or designing the latest enhancement to the city’s infrastructure paled in comparison to facing Tonraq and Senna. It felt like her entire body worked against her, rooting her to the floor, unable to take that first step.

“Asami?” Korra’s gentle voice filtered through her ears, but Asami did not respond, staring into the distance. She felt her Avatar grip her hand and give it a squeeze. After all these years they were in near-perfect sync with each other, understanding the other’s thoughts without so much as a second glance. Words would not come to her anyway. “Sweetie, it’s okay. I’m not going to let go of you. Just take a deep breath and move your feet one at a time.” Her love’s calming words flowed through her like a soothing aura, and at last her muscles relaxed as she let out the breath she was holding. Asami gradually gripped Korra’s hand back.

They could do this – she could do this – together.

Inhaling deeply, Asami steeled herself, gripping Korra’s hand just a bit more.

“Okay. I’m ready.”

Walking was slow, gradual, and careful. There were no words exchanged between them, only the quick hand squeezes and the occasional glance of the eyes. It was a small comfort, but Asami appreciated it nonetheless. Only the sound of the snow crunching beneath their feet broke the silence. Her breath wafted in front of her in frosty clouds, carried away by the cold breeze. She instinctively walked a bit closer to Korra for warmth, still not used to the Southern chill.

They had come here for a purpose and, while Asami was wracked with nervousness, neither of them wanted to turn back now. It was time they shared their love with the people they cared about most, and for Korra, nothing made her happier than including her parents in that love. Seeing her happy, smiling face made each day worth it. Even on the coldest days, Korra filled her with warmth. If Asami was the enigmatic moon, Korra was the light and life of the sun. Her radiance knew no bounds.

Right now, Asami needed that sunlight. She needed it now, because both Tonraq and Senna stood before them, watching them inquisitively, but with wise perception.

She felt Korra’s fingers intertwine with hers, both as an added layer of support and as a show of affection, displaying the status of their relationship to the two older adults. Asami could only grip her girlfriend’s hand tightly as her throat clenched and her stomach dropped. She felt an icy sensation in the pit of her stomach and it wouldn’t go away. Asami bit her lip in fear, uncertainty in her eyes. The moment was now.

“Mom, Dad, Asami’s my girlfriend. I love her. Very much. And I want to include her in the family. She means the world to me, and I want her to be part of your lives as much as she is part of mine.”

Even if Asami weren’t looking at her, she knew Korra was smiling. Always so full of life.

All at once, the tension lifted when both parents smiled. Senna’s was warm and welcoming, while Tonraq wore a very familiar grin that immediately became recognizable and very Korra-like.

The older pair approached the couple and embraced them. “We’re so happy for you, Korra,” came Tonraq’s deep baritone. “Nothing would make us happier than to have Asami included in our family.”  


Hearing the words lifted the weight from Asami’s chest. She felt relief fill her chest as the acceptance slowly sunk in. What came next sent her reeling:

“You’re welcome here anytime Asami. Our home is your home. Just promise to take care of our little girl for us.”

Senna’s words struck home. _Home. I have a home…_ It took all she had not to break down. Asami closed her eyes as her vision blurred and stung with unshed tears. To have a family again after losing so much meant more than the world to her. After losing her father, Asami struggled to accept she had no one left in her life to consider family, but after her trip into the Spirit World with Korra she learned that there was still yet one more. Korra would be her only family, and now to include her parents…

A presence drew her attention away from the family embrace, all four figures turning towards the figure that had approached them. She stood before them, gazing warmly, an air of motherly love surrounding her, remaining unchanged from all those years ago.

“Well done Korra. You’ve overcome your suffering and finally found peace.”

Asami had only met Katara a couple times, but hearing her say this to Korra was especially moving. She had been the one to help the Avatar through her healing process all those years ago, guiding her on the path to becoming the person she now stood beside. This woman, who once travelled with the Avatar decades ago, helped yet another Avatar to achieve the best she could ever be. Katara deserved more than she could ever give, and Asami would be eternally grateful to the older woman. She took a step forward, breaking away from Korra and Korra’s parents to gently embrace Katara. In that moment she understood they were very much alike, desiring to stand beside the Avatar, giving them all the love they could muster and more. It felt like Katara had finally passed the torch to her, completing her role at last as a selfless guardian to the Avatar. Now it was Asami’s turn to take the mantle.

Tears came anew, rolling down her cheeks unbidden. “Thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this. After seeing this beautiful comic I was inspired to write a one-shot and hope that I beat others to it!  
> Here's the link to the comic: http://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/115154766088/i-need-asami-to-have-happy-really-sappy-family  
> First Korrasami fanfic! Please be gentle.
> 
> I chose this title because I feel it fits perfectly with the theme I want to portray. It's Italian (well, I wanted go to with Latin but it still falls under that category I suppose). It means "Family, Love and Acceptance".
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic, and please leave a comment and/or kudos for feedback. I can use all the encouragement I can get~ Critiques are welcome and encouraged :)
> 
> Wrotethisat4inthemorningwhatamIdoinggoingtobedbye!!!


End file.
